


Point of Madness

by theloupgaroux



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloupgaroux/pseuds/theloupgaroux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the loss of Niklaus, Rebekah goes a little mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point of Madness

Five months they've spent in Prussia before they had to run. Only three weeks in the lower countries of England. Six years in far eastern Russia, before Mikael tracked them down like the beasts they were and forced them out. Rebekah remembered it all.

But for every power she had, she could not recall how long she had been laying on his coffin. Was it hours? Days? Months, even? Rebekah broke from her reverie to slide her fingers across the coffin, until they travelled over her own rib cage. In the past they had starved, on long voyages when Elijah did not wish to call attention. Rebekah knew hunger, or more acurately Hunger knew Rebekah. Intimately. So when her fingers spread out and traced her body looking for the tell tale signs of starvation, she knew she could not have been in locker cell for more than a few days or perhaps a week- two tops.  

Rebekah laughed a little to herself, and even to her own ears it sounded insane. Laughing, laughing because the vampire knew her monstrous body could endure so much more Hunger before she would waste away on top of her dead brother's charred remains.  For the first time in her life, she was searching for starvation. For the first time she'd stopped running, and truly become the hunter. She laughed harder. "It had always been the other way around!" She could hear the echoes across the empty space. There was nothing  to hear otherwise. The cement floor, the harsh metal walls, the stored objects- things long since forgotten, things long since past the time where they held meaning to anyone. Like Rebekah.

 Her back was not even sore from laying on the metal tomb. Still, she grew bored of staring at the insects scampering across the ceiling. The immortal had given them all names. The centipede creature to her left, scurrying to safety across a support beam, was Kol. Then there was the moth that had settled against a space in the ceiling, and him she had named Elijah. He had strong wings and his choices seemed wise to Rebekah. She hoped he would fall.

Her blonde hair pulled uncomfortably  as she rotated on to her soft stomach, resting her cheek against the cold metal of her brother's entrapment. _I will stay here forever._   Resting her eyes, Rebekah imagined Niklaus in the coffin. Full of body and life and spite. Full of everything that made him _him,_ the _him_ that he will never be again.  Elijah had told her to run, run to a place she could be safe. Where else did he expect her to run, but to the only person who could keep her safe? How long before Elijah discovered what had happened, and found her. _If he tries to separate us, I truly will challenge him. We promised Nik forever._

But Rebekah did not have time to think too much on that, as soon she heard the soft scrape of shoes against cement. Without looking up, she called into the darkness: "I have no desire to force my body to rise, so I shall give you exactly three minutes to leave this building. If you do not, I will do things to _your_ body you didn't even know were possible."

"Oh come now  little Sister," a familiar voice chimed, " is that any way to speak to your big brother?" Languidely, Rebekah opened her eyes to look at his form. Again, she laughed. She laughed harder and harder until the tears ran down the coffin and she had to claw at it for support. She laughed until her ribs ached with it. Niklaus was here. And  his face looked just as she had always known it, that painfully masculine mirror of her own features. Only Rebekah did not think her own countenance bore such a sombre and confused expression.

"I really have gone mad," she whispered and closed her eyes again.  She did not want to see this spectre. She did not want him haunting her in death, as surely as he had always haunted her in life.  She tightened her eyes against it, as if that would be her shield; she knew full well the only true shield she had ever had was burnt up in this coffin.

Suddenly, she felt her hair being gently pushed behind her ear. A soft  finger stroked her cheek.  _Well_ , she thought, _if I am mad at least my mind is trying to be comforting_. Perhaps she could enjoy this... this false reality... at least until Elijah found her. 

She relaxed into the touch. "There now sister, could a vision do this?" The spectre made sense, but she knew it was madness. She had lived long enough to see true insanity collapse even the strongest human and immortal. She had often thought at times that Niklaus would make her mad in the end, although she had never imagined it would really happen. 

When Rebekah opened her eyes again, to drink in this delicious insanity, her Nik was kneeling down beside her, staring at her face. Opening her eyes seemed to be of relief to him.

"Little sister, I'd love to explain why my burnt remains are not in that god foresaken box but we really don't have the time.  I'm going to insist you believe me when I say that I am real, you are not insane... although from the looks of you, you do need a bath." Then he was scooping her up into his arms, as if she was a child again. Back when they were human, Niklaus would carry her across rough rocks or perhaps even into her bed if she was ailing. So of course her mind would pretend that Nik was carrying her, as she so often carried them both when they were immortal.  They carried each other, after all. Always. Forever.

She knew it must be madness. She knew she must still be laying atop the coffin, waiting for a man to rise from the grave and save her for always.  She knew she was alone, well and truly alone.

But she didn't care.

Rebekah gave into the feeling of Nik walking across the storage locker, of his easy gait and sure way. Her mind had recreated Niklaus perfectly for her, so who was she to refuse such a thoughtful boon? Rebekah queitly became engulfed in her own thoughts, as Niklaus gently took her from the building.

Firstly, he planned to clean her up and tell her of what Bonnie did to save him.

First to care for Rebekah,  second comes the vengeance. Those were two things Niklaus happened to do _very_ well.


End file.
